Predictable
by Kavbj
Summary: It’s raining and I haven’t even noticed. I’m soaking and I haven’t even noticed. I’m trembling, and I haven’t even noticed. You truly love me, and I hadn’t noticed. I’m petrified, I hope you’ve noticed. Predictable. BryxRei ONESHOT


**Summary: **It's raining and I haven't even noticed. I'm soaking and I haven't even noticed. I'm trembling, and I haven't even noticed. You truly love me, and I hadn't noticed. I'm petrified, I hope you've noticed. Predictable. BryxRei ONESHOT

**Author's Note: well here is another oneshot, I'm actually really, really happy with this one. So let me know what you think. The pairing (if you didn't figure it out in the summary XP) should be pretty obvious by the end of this. The song is Predictable by Delta Goodrem.**

* * *

_**Predictable**_

_I smile__  
__You say I take your breath away__  
__You say you love me and you make__  
__All the right promises to break_

I smiled at you, a rare thing indeed but I couldn't help it. Then you spoke those traitorous, lying words and the smile slipped from my face.

"Why don't you smile more often? It suits you… I know this is sappy but it literally takes my breath away," and then you smiled.

I had known from the second I fell in love with you, from when you asked me out, from when we first kissed, first slept together… I knew, always knew, that you were just like everyone else, and I was just getting myself into some serious shit.

_You say you love me and you make__  
__All the right promises to break_

Because you can say you love me all you want, but I know you're lying, because no one really, truly loves someone. They always want something, and once they get what they want from you, they're gone.

_  
__And when I turn around you're always there__  
__Like that's the proof you really care_

I stood and walked over to the fridge. Opening the door, I scanned the contents and picked up the juice, swishing it around to hear how much was left.

"We're almost out of – shit!"

You laughed. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna kill you. Just wanted to see if you wanted me to get anything for you? It's time I make lunch anyway."

"No, I'm fine." And I could see the hurt plain in your eyes but I was preparing myself for what I knew was to come. I regretted getting into this relationship, there was too much doubt and I had never been so scared in my life.

_But I see right through you and I think__  
__To myself_

I was left at the Abbey when I was 2 years old. I was the perfect soldier. I was told I was loved. Then I was raped. I was told I was beautiful. Then I was punished. I was told they cared… then I realised the truth. Love is a bunch of bullshit that just leaves your heart wide open for anyone to come and steal a bit… the vital muscle that pounds in your chest and pumps that glistening crimson liquid through your body… and that forces every emotion out of your mouth like a drink that's been tipped over, spilling more and more and more and more until it's sucked up and shoved right back in your face and you realise… love is fucking bullshit.

_You're just so predictable__  
__In every way_

Just like everyone else… it's all the fucking same, and it makes me wonder, how dumb do you really think I am? Did you think I would fall for the same thing that has happened to me over and over through all my life? Fucking, idiotic bastard. As if.

_  
__I want you to know I know your game__  
__It's so unbelievable_

But you know, I never thought you of all people would play at something like this, nor did I think you would mess with another's – no not heart… not mind either. I would say emotions but then, I'm not supposed to have any. But I know what you're playing at, and it won't work.

_  
__How you never change__  
__you won't get away__  
__with loving me_

You are all the same. It really is pathetic. Ever heard of creativity? I don't know how your team, excluding Kai, survive on that fucking friendship stuff. Speaking of your fucking team, we have the honour of going to Granger's place and seeing them later, don't we?

But know this, your love and friendship… you're not going to get away with it. I am not going to fall for it…

_  
__You're just so predictable_

You wont have me…

* * *

_I run__  
__You say you won't give up the chase_

No! Back off you bastard! I stumbled backwards, I couldn't see where I was going but I was too scared to turn my back to you. Tears were racing down my cheeks, and it scared me further knowing that human instinct was making me _that_ terrified, telling me that this was dangerous… that I had run. So I tried… but you won't stop following.

_  
__You say you'll follow me any place__  
__So you can make the same mistakes_

Suddenly you were all over me and I cursed myself for letting myself be fooled by your words and every little 'I love you' that slipped from your red lips… like poison.

I grunted at the pain that seared through my body when you punched me then a scream that couldn't be natural was ripped from my throat when you plunged your knife through my heart, the source of all these problems.

Never follow your heart, but rather your mind. Your heart taints your decisions with whatever emotion you are feeling at the time.

And then I was sitting up and your warmth was all around me. I smelt sweat and fear and someone was screaming. There was this pounding, as if someone was thumping a drum and I could taste bile and vomit, then I smelt that too. Everything was shaking and there was still that screaming, piercing through my head and making me panic further… because through all this I still smelt the blood. I could still see the knife jutting from between my ribs and still feel the pain that raced through my body like fire.

_You know just what to do__  
__And How to use the best of you__  
__To try and change my mind_

And finally, I heard your voice, telling me it would be all right. And I realised the screams and sobs were my own. There was vomit all over me and my bangs were sticking to my forehead.

Then the words you were whispering were finally processed by my brain and I frowned. Something wasn't right. You were lying, using my moment of weakness to your advantage so you could twist my already tortured mind into believing your words and keep me by your side, ever faithful like a well-trained dog. No… no… no… no…

_  
__But my eyes are opening this time__  
__And I read you_

NO! I shoved you away and fell from the couch. We were at Granger's? No! They would have seen… seen everything… no fucking way! I needed out, now. Scrambling to my feet, I ran from the room, past Tala and Kai who had never looked so worried, or scared, in their life… but I had to get out.

_  
__You're just so predictable__  
__In every way_

I knew now…

_  
__I want you to know I know your game__  
__It's so unbelievable_

You and your sick friends couldn't be trusted…

_  
__How you never change__  
__you won't get away__  
__with loving me_

But you won't get away with this…

_  
__You're just so predictable_

Even if I was stupid enough to originally believe you would…

_  
__Now that I know your every move__  
__How you gonna hide baby what you gonna do_

You can't fool me now, I know all your tricks and I wont be stupid enough to fall for them ever again. No. Never, ever, ever, ever again.

_  
__Now that somebody knows the truth__  
__About you and how you're just so_

And Kai… I'll pull Kai out of there and away from you sick freaks before you affect him too… he's safe with Tala. Tala's like him, knows him, won't hurt him and will love him in a detached sort of way that will keep them enthralled but won't let them get hurt… but _you_!

_  
__

* * *

You're just so predictable__  
__In every way_

I stumbled into the park, over to my favourite spot but somehow, you and the others had beaten me to it. I tried to back away but I knew it was too late. You had seen me.

_  
__I want you to know I know your game__  
__It's so unbelievable_

You're walking over, closer, closer, telling me it's all right, asking me what's wrong then, "I love you, you know that right? I love you."

And I scream.

_  
__How you never change__  
__you won't get away__  
__with loving me_

It's raining and I haven't even noticed. I'm soaking and I haven't even noticed. I'm trembling, and I haven't even noticed. You truly love me, and I hadn't noticed.

_  
__You're just so predictable_

I'm petrified, I hope you've noticed.

_You're just so predictable__  
__In every way_

Sobbing, I'm suddenly in your arms. There is a quiet, worried mumble of my name… Kai. I see Tala reach back absentmindedly and gently take his hand. They're so safe… so safe from all of this.

_  
__I want you to know I know your game__  
__It's so unbelievable_

"I love you."

Shut up, I know. Dear Lord, help me to breathe.

_  
__How you never change__  
__you won't get away__  
__with loving me_

"I love you so, so much."

Stop it, enough! I know! And Lord, calm my tortured soul.

Because I love him just as much… and I'll let him love me as long as he doesn't let me fall.

"… I promise I won't…"

_  
__You're just so predictable_

You won't get away with this… but you already have.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed… I've already got a sequel in mind, so what do ya think?**

**Kavbj**


End file.
